Girlfriends
by NICHUNICHUNICHU
Summary: Daddy? What's a girlfriend? Nee-san, What's a girlfriend? Sa-Sakura? What's a girlfriend? Sasusaku preschool Fic :D:D


Mmk. I was racing to write this so it may not be the best. :D

Title: MY Girlfriend.

Rating: K+ (I don't like it, but I have no reason to put it in _T_.)

Summary: Daddy, What's a Girlfriend? 'Tachi, what's a girlfriend? Um... Sakura? What's a Girlfriend? Preschool Sasusaku Fic! SASUKE POV.

Pairing/Main Characters: Sasuke and Sakura.

--

It was Itachi nee-san's birthday yesterday. He just turned thirteen.

The party went for ages.

I was very tired after it. It was hard to go to school the next morning. Mummy felt sorry for me, so I didn't have to until half the day was over.

I was glad when we got let out – Sakura came home with me!

We're almost best friends.

She's so cool. She's smart and pretty, and the only girl in my class I actually like.

We were walking home and she asked me why I was late.

I said it was because Itachi nee-san turned thirteen and his party went forever. She looked at me like she was thinking.

She always does that cause she thinks a lot.

She looks pretty like that.

"That means he can have a girlfriend, doesn't it? Does he have one?"

I looked at her. I was very confused. What's that?

"What is a Girlfriend, Sakura?"

She looked at me. She must've thought that I was stupid.

"Oh! A girlfriend is the opposite of a boyfriend," She nodded her head. We got to my house and went inside. Mummy was in the kitchen. She waved at me and Sakura and we waved back.

Her Mummy is BESTEST friends with my Mummy. But then Mummy left. I think she was going up to clean my room. I hope so. Itachi never helps me anymore.

"What's a boyfriend?" I asked. Sakura gave me that same look, like I was silly.

"A girlfriend... Is a girl a boy likes, and a boyfriend is a boy a girl likes," Sakura looked at me for my answer.

I think I got it!

"That means I'm Ino's boyfriend?" I asked. I think Sakura looked a little sad, but not really.

"No No No No No! You both have to like each other the same,"

Oh. That means I'm not Ino's boyfriend. I don't really like her.

"Hmm... Let's see, a girlfriend is someone who loves you!

Aha. I got it.

"Like Mommy?" I asked. I think Sakura was thinking a little there. But then she shook her head.

"A girlfriend is only allowed ONE boyfriend and a boyfriend can only be the boyfriend of that girl. It can't be your Mummy, because she loves you and your nee-san. She also loves your daddy a lot too," Sakura said, happily bouncing up and down.

I don't know why. But she looks pretty like that too. I felt tingly inside.

"A girlfriend always gives you hugs and kisses," Sakura explained. I took it in.

This time, I really did have it. Sakura didn't say no to it.

"I'm OBAA-SAN'S GIRLFRIEND!" I thought! I told Sakura and she was about to answer but her mummy came to pick her up.

"Aww, Mummy!" She said. Mummy said she could come after school tomorrow as we were having dinner together.

That made me very happy.

But when they left, I felt kind of lonely. Itachi doesn't play with me anymore.

Or help me train.

Sakura doesn't like to train that hard, but she ALWAYS plays with me.

And when she does I don't feel lonely!

--

I got to school the next day and found Sakura training. I didn't interrupt her cause Daddy says you shouldn't interrupt people's training. I think it's not nice either, so I went outside and sat down.

I didn't really want to; all these girls think I'm cool. I think they want to be my girlfriend.

Ino came up to me and asked me the question.

I told her no, and she looked sad.

"I kind of like you, but not like-_like_, just a little bit like. And I'm Obaa-san's girlfriend... Sorry!"

But then she laughed at me. Everyone else came and laughed at me too. At the end of the day I didn't walk home with Sakura.

She had to go get ready for dinner.

I went home and walked up to daddy.

"Everyone laughed at me today," Daddy looked a little angry, so I asked him why.

"Uchiha's don't get laughed at. What happened?" Daddy is never this angry _for _me, only at me.

"I told them about my girlfriend," Daddy spilt his tea and looked at me. I was scared but I puffed on. I think that's the word.

"Obaa-san is my girlfriend, daddy! Sakura said a girlfriend gives you hugs and kisses all the time! Obaa-san ALWAYS DOES!" He sighed and looked at me.

"Obaa-san is not your girlfriend, Sasuke! And that's not always what a girlfriend does, Sasuke!" Daddy sighed and pointed outside.

That meant training.

"No! I'm not training until I find out what girlfriend means!"

I looked for Itachi, cause he ALWAYS tells me.

I found him in his room. He's thinking too, but he's not as pretty as Sakura when he thinks.

"Itachi?" He doesn't answer.

"Itachi nee-san?"

"Nee-san?"

"Weasel nee-san?" This always gets Itachi to look at me. I think it's cause he's embarrassed. But not today.

"WEASEL!" I yelled at him. He sat up and groaned.

"Don't call me that!"

"I called you four other names, and you didn't answer!" I was mad. I wanted answers. "Everyone laughed at me today. It wasn't fair. I told them about my girlfriend," Itachi laughed at me and I looked at him madly.

"Who's your girlfriend, Sasuke?" He asked, looking all happy. He was going to laugh at me but I had to tell him.

"Obaa-san is, ok?!" He didn't laugh, just stared at me.

"Obaa-san can't be your girlfriend," Itachi said, looking at me. His eyebrows were up. He looked he thought I was insane.

"Well? Tell me what a girlfriend is!" I yelled at him. At least I had shut the door or daddy would have yelled at me.

"Come 'ere! Sorry Sasuke, May-" He said to me.

I went over to him but I covered my forehead.

"I want to know NOW! Not whenever you want, nee-san, NOW!" I yelled it loud enough so that Itachi looked at me, annoyed. Mummy or daddy didn't hear – they would've yelled my name out by now.

"Sasuke, listen, I can't tell you now. I've got a girl on my mind and I can't get her out," He said. He wasn't teasing either. But I needed to show Sakura I was smart too! If you don't tell me now, you're the worst big brother in the world and you will NEVER get a Girlfriend."

I thought a bit before I spoke.

"Well, if it's a girl, maybe you can tell me what you feel like around her. Because she's like your girlfriend cause you both like each other, right? That means you'll be telling me and get your feeling out!" It was the best plan I've ever had. I have shown Sakura I'm smart! I'll tell her at dinner.

"Ok... Well, you feel all tingly around her and you think she's pretty and nice. You really really like her, and she's your best friend, I think, and you really love her."

And this time, I had it for SURE.

"Like Sakura!" I yelled. I gave Itachi a big hug.

"Which one is she?" I looked at Itachi, mad.

"Sakura is pretty! She has pink hair and came to my birthday, remember? Not yours, MINE!"

"Oh yeah. She was pretty cute."

"She's MINE! You've already got a girlfriend. Leave off!" I yelled. Itachi is a meanie-bum.

"I know! I'll ask her tonight. That way you can't get to her. I'll ask in front of everyone!"

"Even in front of daddy? He'll get mad at you!" Itachi was warning me. But I like Sakura enough I'll get in trouble for her!

"I don't care. I'll do it in front of daddy!" I said, crossing my arms.

"He'll kill you!" Itachi said, in that same warning voice. I hate warning voices.

"I DON'T CARE!" Itachi shrugged his shoulders but he promised not to tell daddy til tonight.

"Thank you very much, nee-san!" I yelled. I went up to my room. I had to look nice for Sakura.

She was going to be my girlfriend!

Yay!

--

When Sakura came over, she looked REALLY pretty!

I'm glad she's going to be my girlfriend. I hope she accepts!

I made sure to sit next to her. She gave me a hug. I hugged back. Itachi didn't catch my eye – I think he was sad I got Sakura first.

"Sa-U-A?" I couldn't say it cause my mouth was full.

"Sasuke! Talk when you're finished that mouthful!" Mummy looked at me and pointed to my sushi. I sighed and waited until I finished.

"Sakura?" I asked, now that my mouth was clean. Sakura stared at me while she was chewing. Mummy told me that Sakura was eating too! Maybe I'll never get to ask her.

It felt like ages while mummy and daddy talked with Sakura's mummy and daddy. Sakura finally finished eating. I sighed and finally called her name again.

"Sakura!" She turned her head. I was happy.

I took a deep breath while everyone else stopped talking and looked at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Everyone looked... Different.

Daddy choked.

Mummy looked at Sakura's mummy and smiled.

Sakura's daddy looked darkly at my daddy and he looked back.

And then Sakura blushed.

All the mummies and daddies looked at Itachi. He stood up and left the table.

I think he's jealous of me.

"Well?" I wanted another answer.

"My... mummy says I'm not allowed a boyfriend til I'm Itachi's age," Sakura's voice was so small. I gave her a BIG hug.

"We'll just pretend until then!" Sakura smiled her nice smile and then got up. Her mummy and daddy stood up and waved at us. We waved back.

They were leaving, but I'm Sakura's Boyfriend STILL.

Sorry Obaa-san. Maybe next time.

--

Hoo! That was impossible! It took forever to get it in my head.

It is in Sasuke's point of view, and it is set when he's young and adorable. He's five, as is Sakura. I kind of mucked up the age difference between Tachi and Sasuke, but still ...


End file.
